


You’re burning up I’m cooling down

by bee7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee7/pseuds/bee7
Summary: People look at Jaebum like he is a beast and at Youngjae like they pity him, he doesn’t care about what they think of them. He doesn’t care at all.





	You’re burning up I’m cooling down

Youngjae’s head hit harshly at the wall, Jaebum is on his knees between his legs, they have to hurry up someone might walk on them at any moment- them someone does, they hear the door of the school’s bathroom opening, they don’t make any noise. Jaebum looking up at him with a mischievous face then he is mouthing at Youngjae’s dick through his uniform pants, there’s nothing Youngjae could do to stop him that would be soundless. He lets Jaebum continue, while he holds his breath.

Whoever is here, uses one of the stalls and then walks out, “They didn’t even wash they hands, hyung,” Jaebum laughs while he opens Youngjae’s pants.

“Some people don’t know the right use to a bathroom, baby, I’m sorry for them.” He winks at Youngjae and the younger boy wants to slap him hard, but just then Jaebum is kissing at the tip of his cock, letting his tongue play with the skin there. Youngjae moans out the other boy looking smugly at him, well looking as smug as you can when you have a dick in your mouth.

Youngjae pulls at Jaebum hair trying to get him to take more of his length in, they don’t have much time before their next class and Youngjae really can’t walk into the classroom with a hard on and wet pants. It doesn’t work cos Jaebum takes his mouth off of him altogether, making the younger boy whine, “Plea-”

“Don’t try to hurry things up, baby. Let me take my time, I miss it,” he missed it, he didn’t miss Youngjae, he missed his cock, Jaebum can be such an asshole sometimes. “Let me kiss it properly,” then he is kissing over all the extent of Youngjae’s cock.

Jaebum kisses at his balls too, putting them at his hot mouth, taking his times sucking at the sensitive skin of each one of them. It’s good but they don’t have time for it. “Hyung, the break is almost over, plea-”

“Since you’re asking nicely,” Jaebum bites at his inner thighs harsh almost drawing blood, Youngjae cries out but then a moan is escaping his mouth, Jaebum swallows him, all of his cock inside his mouth now. He can feel Jaebum’s throat tight and hot around him. Fuck they have done it so many times but every time is so damn good, Youngjae will never get tired of it.

Jaebum bobs his head up and down, his eyes locked with Youngjae’s ones while the younger boy holds on Jaebum’s broad shoulders for dear life. Jaebum swallows around Youngjae twice the boy moaning loudly not caring about who might hear them anymore, then Jaebum is tapping at his hips lightly and opening his mouth wider.

Youngjae knows exactly what it means, he looks down and Jaebum nods, Youngjae doesn’t have to be told twice, he pushes Jaebum’s hair back and then he is fucking into Jaebum’s mouth. He is fucking hard, no mercy, he wants both of them to get off on it. He knows Jaebum enjoys it when Youngjae is rough with him.

Jaebum has his tongue flat and his mouth open impossibly wider while Youngjae fucks into him, his pace way too fast but they really don’t have much time anymore. Jaebum gets his on pants open so he can jerk himself off, he moans and hums around Youngjae. The boy knows he won’t last much longer, so he pulls at Jaebum’s hair harder and fucks his mouth with purpose now, he knows Jaebum’s voice will be hoarse after it and it gets him even more hot, people will know exactly what he was doing, the thought of it makes Youngjae comes without warning, he was expecting for that and Jaebum wasn’t either.

Jaebum doesn’t choke on it, he way too experienced, too skilled for it. Youngjae can feel him swallowing all of his hot cum. He has both of his hands on Youngjae’s hips so he can keep him fucking into his mouth till the other boy is too sensitive to keep going. When Youngjae is finally done, Jaebum get to his feet, zipping Youngjae’s trousers while he kisses hard at his lips, he kisses Youngjae as if he wants it to bruise, biting hard. It’s driving Youngjae crazy, he wishes he could come again. “Hyung, let me… let me finish you off,”

Jaebum would never protest or deny him something like that and Youngjae knows that, he jerks Jaebum fast, his grip not too tight just the way he knows his boyfriend likes it. He licks at Jaebum’s mouth, his other hand squeezing at his ass hard and then Jaebum is gone, he is coming all over their stomachs.

Youngjae looks down at it and feels like killing Jaebum, “Hyung! How am I going back to class now, I’m a mess they will call my mom again,”

“But you look so good like this, come on,” he kisses Youngjae one last time opening the toilet stall door. There’s another boy there, he is washing his hands and blushing hard, he won’t look at their eyes. He is obviously younger them then and suddenly Youngjae feels bad. Jaebum laughs shamelessly kissing at the back of Youngjae’s neck.

They wash their hands silently, the boy leaves and Jaebum laughs louder, “We need to stop doing that, hyung. I don’t want to be expelled.”

“We can stop it if you want to, you never seem to want me to stop tough. Also you know they would never expel you.” Jaebum says looking at him with fondness. Youngjae likes it, he likes how Jaebum looks at him after they get each other off. “Come on put this on,” Jaebum puts his jacket around Youngjae’s arms, kissing at his forehead.

“Baby, are you coming tonight?”

“I don’t know, hyung. I told you my parents don’t want me to go,” Jaebum has a show tonight, his parents hate it, they hate the band and they hate Jaebum. They say Youngjae is wasting his time on this, that he doesn’t know what love is yet to be so gone on the other boy already. They think they are too different, that Jaebum is only using him.

“Sneak off, please. I wrote you a new song, I want you there, please. I will come get you at eleven, yeah?” Jaebum is hugging him nosing at his neck. Youngjae can’t really say no to him, he was never capable of doing it and he never will. Jaebum is so sweet to him. Just so sweet if only people could see him like that.

“Okay, don’t be late.” They kiss again slowly no ulterior reasons.

Jaebum and Youngjae walk out of the bathroom hand in hand, every person at the halls looking at them, Youngjae knows he is a mess right now, Jaebum didn’t want him to fix his hair so people would _know._ He doesn’t mind he himself gets off on people hearing Jaebum’s hoarse voice after he fucks his mouth, and Jaebum gets off on Youngjae looking a mess after they have sex, it’s alright.

People look at Jaebum like he is a beast and at Youngjae like they pity him, he doesn’t care about what they think of them. He doesn’t care at all. The entire city knows them, he being the son of the Mayor and fucking the city's bad boy who plays on a punk band and smokes weed like is no one else’s business and it isn’t.

Everyone knows them but they don’t really _know_ them, they don’t know just how much they love each other. They don’t know that Jaebum isn’t playing with Youngjae’s heart. They don’t know how free Youngjae feels now that he has found himself on Jaebum’s arms.

They feel sorry for Youngjae, they judge them even though they don’t understand it. Youngjae doesn’t care he just holds his boyfriend’s hand tighter while people look and whisper. Jaebum leaves him in front of his classroom, kisses at his cheeks and walks off, not before whispering three magic words at his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> -this is just so i could prove to myself that i can write something short and without a plot, it kinda has a plot and i kinda want to write more for this story tho...  
> \- anyways i will try writing short stuff once in a while.  
> -title and work roughly inspired by brooklyn baby by lana del rey.


End file.
